


Rivalries Complex and Terrifying

by oimeathead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimeathead/pseuds/oimeathead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sarah Manning is the new Slytherin beater and the Gryffindor team desperately needs a win. Enter Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalries Complex and Terrifying

There was very little he could do, Harry thought glumly to himself as he stirred his porridge. Around him, various Gryffindors were shouting out suggestions, often directly into his ear and nearly always illegal. 

“We could temporarily sequester their team in the Room of Requirement,” Seamus suggested.

“Nah, that’d be suspicious,” said Ron, “why don’t we get Hermione to Confound them from the stands—”

Hermione glared at him and turned a suspicious shade of pink. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Ronald, I would never do that—”

“Transfiguration, then—”

“Right, like the 1473 match! Brilliant, Ron,” Neville shouted.

“Ginny hasn’t bat bogey-ed anyone in ages, why don’t we set her on them—”

Harry didn’t know if Ginny’s response, which involved very enthusiastic teeth-baring, was disturbing or attractive. He threw his spoon down and groaned.

“Guys… GUYS!” The rabble quietened. “I think we’ll field Katie as a Beater, so we’ll have one, at least…”

“It’s like he hasn’t been listening at all,” said Ron. 

“Hex them, hex them,” Dean began to chant.

Before the chanting could catch on properly, Harry stood up.

“We can’t afford to do anything illegal,” he snapped. “In case you haven’t realised, we haven’t _got_ any more house points to lose, and Snape will be watching us like a hawk.”

“The strength of his sight is exceeded only by the length of his nose,” a dreamy voice said from behind him.

Harry jumped and turned around. “Oh, hi Luna, didn’t see you there.”

She beamed at the Gryffindors. “We all want Gryffindor to win the match, Harry,” she said. “Duncan Ingleby has volunteered to polyjuice himself into Jimmy Peakes.”

Duncan appeared beside Luna and nodded self-importantly. He was met with shouts that ranged from “Good man, Ingleby!” to “Don’t you think we’ve already thought of that, you blathering fool?” 

“Er—thanks, Duncan, but lots of Gryffindors have already volunteered. We just haven’t got enough time.”

Duncan, who was abnormally docile for a Beater, surprised Harry by slamming a fist into the table. Liquid sloshed everywhere.

“Oi! Watch it, that Butterbeer was hard to smuggle in!”

“Right, right, sorry Ron,” Duncan said sheepishly. “But you have to win! Slytherin’s been smashing us all into the ground ever since their new beater arrived!”

A collective shudder went round the table as they all thought of Sarah Manning. Small but lethal, she had turned up one day, having transferred from goodness-knows-where, and the Slytherin team had been invincible since. McGonagall, having watched her play one match against Hufflepuff, put her in detention for undue aggression and excessive eyeliner, and promptly banned all Gryffindors not on the team from playing. 

“I will not have any of you maimed just before the NEWTS,” she had said, and there was no arguing with her. 

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open. The Gryffindors collectively deflated as Sarah Manning walked in, but were soon distracted by the girl trailing slightly behind her—everyone in the Hall watched open-mouthed as she nudged Sarah and whispered something under her breath. Sarah smirked.

She looked exactly like Sarah, only with bleached hair that was frizzier than Hermione’s, paler skin, and a conspicuous absence of eyeliner. She stared back at everyone who looked at her, not breaking eye contact as she lifted two muffins to her mouth with one hand and bit into both at the same time. 

“Oh, shit,” said Ron, half-whisper, half-whimper. “She has a _twin._ ” 

Harry thought of her playing Beater beside her sister, and found that he had to sit back down. 

“Looks like she’s walking towards our table… Why is she walking towards our table?” Hermione asked in a shrill whisper. 

The twins reached the Gryffindors. Sarah nodded grudgingly at Harry, who nodded grudgingly back; she then stalked off toward the front of the Hall. Her twin, however, stayed behind. Head cocked to the side, she was chewing the rest of her muffins with her mouth open, and her eyes roamed from one face to another. They finally settled on Harry’s. She smiled. Or grimaced—Harry couldn’t tell.

“Harry Potter,” she said. Everyone held their breath. Her voice came out in a croak, and had a strong Eastern European accent. 

“My name is Helena. I too am Beater. I will help you destroy my sestra’s Quidditch.” 


End file.
